


51相关脑洞存档集

by SnowytheManul



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: 不建议任何人观看, 大杂烩什么都有, 非常雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: CP：五代雄介x一条薰是平时发疯废话的搬运，因为作者本人太话痨了，害怕以后找起来比较费力，就做了个合集用来储存。慎入，慎入，慎入，重要的事情说三遍。可能含有任何形式的过激内容，程度由轻到重包含：OOC，动物化，女体化性转百合，搞笑崩坏色情，R18G，双人抹布等。每一章的内容与预警都在章节名有所标注，如需规避雷点，请善用章节索引。都是短小的脑洞，请看好预警再阅读，求求了。挂我会被我登门拜访。
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Kudos: 4





	1. 无警告内容

2020.12.02-2020.12.03  
是按照日期进行的归档。  
这一部分没有什么过激内容，所以没有预警。只是脑洞和废话。

1  
和五代初夜后的第二天早上，一条被煎蛋的香气弄醒了，一条睡眼惺忪地拉开厨房的门，发现五代系着围裙，端着煎锅在给自己做早餐。  
贤妻攻不是很好嘛ww这样的五代，既然昨天晚上抱到了一条桑，那就一定会对一条桑负起责任的。先给人家做顿香香饭补充体力回回血，嘿嘿。

2  
我想看51的各种狗血老土烂梗展开。就比如，奈奈酱暗恋五代，把五代身边的所有女性朋友都看作潜在竞争的假想情敌，连实加这种小女孩都算。  
结果奈奈到最后才知道，五代并没有女朋友，但早已经有了男朋友：就是那天带着好多黑衣墨镜男一起来店里吃咖喱的，帅气的警察先生。吃咖喱那天，相当于见家长了。

3  
小甜饼烂梗  
五代捡到一只白手套白袜子奶牛猫，自作主张带回来  
五代做了鸡肝拌饭喂猫，一边逗喵喵酱一边开玩笑说：跟一条桑很像哦，这只小猫咪  
一条脸红，慌张气愤说：这样这太失礼了！怎么说我是猫！  
不忙的时候五代会把奶牛猫塞进夹克外套的肚子里，用夹克兜着，带出去逛街。 


	2. 性转百合

2020.12.04  
51性转百合激雷梗，慎入慎入，又雷又OOC

两个人好不容易闲下来的某天晚上，五代提议：一条桑，我们来做吧！被义正严辞地拒绝了。一条红着脸扭过头去，说，你不是知道我今天还在period内吗？不会和你做的！免谈  
但是五代实在太想做了，都攒了好几星期了，从进门开始就是湿的。五代红着脸挠挠头，说，对哦，我居然忘了一条桑还在经期了…但是我真的、真的根本忍不了啦……！既然如此，那就这样子吧！一条桑或许会有点辛苦呢，请忍耐一下！  
一条还在纳闷，不知道五代到底想干什么。然后，五代很认真地拉下牛仔裙侧边的拉链，在一条的面前一丝不苟地把自己的裙子脱掉了。脱掉裙子之后，五代又更加认真地，把身上的白棉三角内裤也拉了下来。  
看到五代抬腿脱掉内裤的时候，湿成深色的裆部黏连出的晶莹水丝，似乎还有水滴顺着蜜色的大腿流下来；一条不情愿地感觉到自己的小腹猛然绞紧，狠狠咽了两口唾液，脸颊在发烧。然后，五代就这么光着屁股，更加认真地把一条桑的衣服撩上去，露出文胸。  
“那么，就辛苦一条桑来做我的配菜了～”  
然后五代亲了一条一口，就对着一条的胸部，就在一条的面前开始手冲了。


	3. 胡编乱造小糖饼与伪暗黑寿命论苦味巧克力

2020.12.08  
预警内容：胡编乱造/一方死亡。

1  
51雷梗  
进入山中执行罪犯搜查任务的一条薰，不慎与其他警员失散，好不容易从瀑布下爬出来，就陷入了昏迷  
一条薰苏醒的时候，发现自己躺在一个岩洞里，旁边生着火堆，暖洋洋的。自己被扒得精光，旁边是一名同样赤身裸体的男青年。青年看见他醒了，还对着他露出友好的微笑，眉毛眼睛都弯弯的。  
是山鬼！ 

2  
目睹着昔日的伙伴们一个一个告别人世后，仿佛永远停留在了25岁的五代雄介，在一个泛起白雾的黎明，只身一人走入九郎岳的深山，躺入了曾经封印过初代空我的石棺里。  
在石板合拢的一瞬，五代拾起胸口的项链吊坠，送到唇边轻轻吻上，随后便微笑着陷入了黑暗之中。  
玻璃吊坠中闪烁的粉末，是一条薰的骨灰。 


	4. 双方肉体出轨/非典型抹布

2020.12.11  
预警：五代雄介与一条薰在十三年里双双肉体出轨。抹布。

五一两人战后分居的十三年里，都曾因为冲动难耐/寂寞痛楚而跟其他人肉体出过轨。而且都是做0。都想要被填满呢。  
精神大概没出轨吧，就像小朋友晚上睡不着，妈妈又出差不在身边，要抱着大玩偶才能睡一样。事后双方的心情都很复杂微妙、惆怅难过。可能甚至还带点心灵感应。   
五代的出轨对象，是旅途中认识的金发碧眼asian fetish外国人，很迷恋亚裔青年的身体，于是就一同度过了几夜。后来五代离开了那个城市继续旅行，就没有再联络过。  
一条的出轨对象，是警局的新人下属，从乡下来的，稍有些淳朴和青涩，会傻憨憨地笑，总是很关心上司，嘘寒问暖的，像一条鼻子湿漉漉的小狗。


	5. 部分性转百合

预警：清水，性暗示，但含有部分性转百合

2020.12.14  
1  
五一一起去游泳，海边也行泳池也行。  
很健全的那种，两人还没捅破窗户纸，很难得的夏休日，奈奈老爹妹妹樱子等人拉着五代和一条，大家一起吵吵闹闹快快乐乐去游泳。  
平时穿得那么严实的警察先生，只穿泳裤露出来的身材居然这么好！修长苗条。五一两人都在暗搓搓偷看对方光溜溜的身体，越看越不敢看，心脏砰砰狂跳。

2020.12.15

五一双性转百合，暧昧期，去游泳，在帐篷里换泳衣的情景。  
5脱的时候，1一直低着头翻包，耳朵尖红红的  
5换好泳衣，连防晒霜都涂好了，1还在翻包包  
1（头也不抬，来回乱翻）：…嗯嗯，我再找一下，很快就找到了…五代，你先出去等我。  
5（直球）:没关系的！一条桑穿我备用的这件吧！（翻出一套超性感超显身材的系带式比基尼  
其实只是1脸皮薄又怕羞，不想在5面前脱光换泳衣。  
但最终还是换了，一向衣着保守严严实实的警花，就这样穿得很大胆地，红着脸和见习女友一起去游泳了。

…觉得性转换的一条桑超色超可爱…衣服是保护身体的铠甲，就算夏天也决不穿短袖，会把自己裹得严严实实，白衬衫+黑色的大长裙，和五代去约会就这么穿，哪怕是夏休日泳池约会，也这么穿。  
在女子更衣室借着柜子的遮掩，一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，里面的文胸也是很朴素的款式，但却显得胸型更漂亮了。 


	6. 性暗示+色情喜剧+猫化

预警：比较露骨，但不足explicit级的性暗示。  
轻度性骚扰行为。兽化。

2020.12.15

迷迷糊糊的五代雄介，被清晨的太阳晒醒了，掀开被子时，才发现自己身上什么衣服都没穿，自己身边躺着同样没穿衣服，发出小小的呼噜声，像猫咪一样蜷缩起来安眠的一条薰，小床上的床单，摸起来湿湿的。  
原来是春天到了，昨天晚上的自己，一不小心就对一条桑做了春天对樱桃树做的事情。

2020.12.17  
黄色雷梗，雷翻了，不建议任何人观看。  
一条桑不见了。击败这只古朗基之后，五代和警员们把废旧仓库翻了个底朝天，只找到了一条桑全身的衣物，乱糟糟地摊开在地上，衣服堆里卷着一只不知哪里来的白手套白袜子粉肉垫粉耳朵小黑猫，一看见五代，就喵喵叫着过来蹭裤腿。  
五代就把猫和一条桑的全身衣物一起带回去了。  
五代把猫扔在床上逗猫玩，想检查一下是公是母，于是把猫猫肚皮朝上，四肢拉开，看见尾巴根有两颗毛蛋蛋！圆滚滚毛绒绒的，五代忍不住伸手去戳。  
然后，只听砰！的一声巨响，屋内烟雾弥漫，猫咪一瞬间变回了没穿衣服的一条桑，一丝不挂的警官就这么躺在床上，惊慌失措脸红怒视着五代，姿势尴尬地张着腿，左半边阴囊还被五代捏在手里呢。


	7. ABO，双O互攻

预警：ABO，且双方都是Omega。互攻。

2020.12.18  
想看51玩那种情侣闯关游戏！  
是跟大家还有带着小冴的榎田女士一起逛商场，走着走着，就看到了商场举办的特别活动，情侣心跳大闯关，周围聚集了好多人，最终赢家的奖品里，有超帅气的绝版限定大机器人玩具！买是肯定不到的，小朋友又想要好久了，于是51两个人就红着脸去参加，硬着头皮上了。

2020.12.21-2020.12.22

“噢噢，…一条桑原来和我一样，也是Omega吗？”

ABO世界观，如果51两人都是Omega的话：  
五代是更受女性欢迎的O，不怎么刻意隐藏自己的性别，但也很会自我保护。好多女A喜欢他，男A也不少，是从家庭主妇到JK妹的梦中情人。一条则是为了工作隐藏了性别，要定期服用抑制剂的，从来没有好好解放过天性。所以第一次跟五代做的时候，来得特别凶猛和舒爽（咦   
两人一起发情期的时候，五代会先为爱做1（…）因为自己也是omega，更明白怎么才能让同为omega的一条桑舒服，才不像那些粗暴的alpha一样。  
体位51的时候，五代先给自己塞上振动玩具再艹一条桑，然后换攻受变15，这个时候五代就会轻声蜜语哄着一条桑也插进来搞搞自己。最后两人洗了澡，香喷喷地抱着一起睡觉。

2020.12.22

五代雄介和一条薰玩脱衣猜拳，谁输谁就要脱一件衣服 


	8. 半公开/性暗示

预警：不露骨，性暗示，半公开play。

2020.12.23

致死性的催情毒素，在前来参加紧急会议的五代雄介身上发作了。樱子小姐发来了古朗基语的破译文献，里面说，如果不立刻纾解体内的性冲动，毒发者就会血管爆裂而死。  
警员们还在一筹莫展，焦急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁。身经百战的未确认生命体4号，竟然陷入了前所未有的大危机之中。而就在此时，一条薰毅然决然地走出了人群；在眼神坚定地向着大家点点头，以便安抚众人之后，他们俩就在众目睽睽之下，走入了警署走廊尽头的那间闲置房间，锁上了门。  
年轻的警察们就鸦雀无声地围在门外，惴惴不安，手心冒着汗，等候着结果。有的人脸红到了耳朵根，有的人在咽着口水，也有的人暗自竭尽全力，竖起耳朵拼命去听。  
半个小时后，门锁咔哒一声响，五代雄介与一条薰，两人十指紧扣地走了出来。察觉到纷乱的目光扫向自己，五代雄介有些不好意思地挠挠头，英俊的脸蛋上，绯红的热潮尚未消褪干净；而一条薰脱下了在冬日里从不离身的长风衣，抱在手上，只穿着衬衫，扭过头拼命躲闪着大家的目光。一向强韧干练的刑事，此时此刻竟连站都站不稳。  
空气里弥漫着暖呼呼的热气与浓郁的石楠花香。谁也没有看到什么足以作为证明的画面；甚至就连那两人的衣服，都还好好地穿在身上。  
但所有人都能猜到，在小房间里刚刚发生了些什么。


	9. 双人凌辱抹布

预警：非常非常非常雷！！双人抹布，凌辱，强奸，精神践踏，心理摧残

2020.12.27

我要看那种非常惨的mob牛头人51，就是，来哒牧场paro  
五代和一条刚被抓来的时候还没沦为修卡们的杏奴隶，是被软禁了。两人没确定关系，但已经是你有情来我有意，只差捅破一层窗户纸。  
就在这时怪人们给五代下了点春天的药，把他扔进一条的房间，这种专门针对来哒战士们的强力药，必须以交尾的方式解毒，不解毒则必死无疑。  
在这种绝境下，还没有与五代探索过彼此身体，甚至就连“我爱你”都还没有说过的一条，就这样决心为五代而献身了。  
两人就在这种悲惨的处境之下，凄惨又极尽柔情蜜意地做了。

做完之后五代起身，这时候突然砰的一声响，空气中炸开一团烟雾：烟雾缓缓散开，原来刚刚的五代，根本就不是五代，只是普通的修卡战斗员，被怪人首领施加了邪恶力量的法术，幻化成了五代的样子，此时正舔着肮脏的嘴唇，居高临下地俯视着狼狈不堪的一条，提着裤子银笑呢。  
真正的五代则被剥光了衣服绑了起来，一边被杂鱼们侵犯着，一边被迫通过单向玻璃观看了全程。  
然后一条惊慌震怒，嘴唇和手指都在颤抖，胸口艰难地起伏，连光裸的脊背都在战栗，羞恨欲死，当场崩溃了。


	10. 《空我外传》（这个太雷了不建议任何人观看）

预警：妈的，雷点有点多所以就…大概是雷暴，性暗示滑稽喜剧

上联：小直男猝不及防目睹我船干炮  
下联：大英雄阴差阳错飞向警官的床  
横批：雷劈脑壳

2020.12.27

《空我外传》  
2000年的盛夏，满身大汗的14岁中学男生小A，抱着篮球和冰镇可乐，走进了校门口的租书店。租书店的书架上，摆满了周六刚到的新书，有最新的日本漫画，也有港台武侠小说。  
小A兴奋不已，掂量着口袋里几枚汗津津的五角硬币，挑了几本最喜欢的漫画杂志之后，在简陋书架的第三层上，看到了一本《蒙面超人古迦 绝密外传篇》。  
小A好奇地把这本书抽了出来。书并不算厚，闻起来还有些油墨香，封面上是最近热播的日本电视剧《蒙面超人古迦》的英俊帅气男主角，还有在剧中与他形影不离的那位刑警，一条警官。两人拥着彼此的肩膀，一个竖起大拇指，咧开嘴，露出鼓舞人心的招牌微笑；另一个也英姿勃发，端着手枪，仿佛在瞄准邪恶的怪兽们，准备打出致命一击。  
小A咬了咬牙。心中犹豫不已。他可没那么多钱，但是他真的很喜欢古迦，不论是作为英雄战士的英勇身姿，还是帅气的骑士踢，都令他心驰神往。  
…如果租下了这本书，就能看到更多热血沸腾的，古迦与邪恶势力战斗的画面了。这样想着，小A只好忍痛割爱，抽出一本漫画杂志，恋恋不舍地放了回去。  
普通的漫画杂志，可以找同学借来看；反正班里总会有那么几个阔兄弟，大丈夫能屈能伸，自己到时候去讨好他们一下，还不是手到擒来，嘿嘿。  
这样打着如意算盘的小A，心花怒放地抱着一摞书，拎着没喝完的半瓶可乐，晃晃悠悠地回到了家。  
……  
小A吹着吱呀作响的老旧电风扇，翻来覆去地躺在床上打滚。几本漫画杂志都看完了，只有那本《蒙面超人古迦 绝密外传篇》……实在是舍不得看，被自己留到了最后。  
心脏砰砰地跳着，小A颤抖着手翻开了第一页。果不其然，这是全新的、剧集中未收录的故事呢。日本东京的警局接到未确认生命体袭击报案，在这危急关头，古迦与一条警官两人共同前往，迎战强大的敌人。  
真是令人热血沸腾的展开呀——小A津津有味地看着。可惜，这漫画里的战斗场面，是不是有些太过简短仓促了？就好像，重点完全不在这些激动人心的画面上似的…小A感觉就像是被泼了盆冷水，懊恼地挠挠头。英勇的古迦挥出正义之拳，击败怪兽们的的画面，他可还没看够呢。  
与怪兽的对决，就在草草几格中结束了。在那之后，古迦被带领着，两人一起回到了一条警官的家。哦哦，看来这里的剧情，一定就是…会有绝密的必杀武器登场了！小A兴奋得摩拳擦掌。居然藏在了一条警官的家里吗？会是什么样的绝密武器呢？怀揣着这样的心情，毫无防备地，小A翻开了下一页。  
？！！？！？！  
英雄古迦和一条警官……这是在干什么啊？  
小A狠狠揉了揉眼睛。一定是我看错了…可是为什么，睁开眼睛的时候，自己所看到的画面，黑白色块相间的那一格里，仍然是被古迦脱掉了裤子露出屁股的一条警官，和同样解开了牛仔裤皮带的古迦，两人难舍难分地抱在一起，就在一条警官家的玄关，忘我地亲着嘴，把手伸到对方的胯下去摸。  
小A大脑当机，眼冒金星，难以置信。小A手中没喝完的可乐瓶，砰的一声摔到地上。  
…然后是另一格。同样帅气的，不输给主角古迦的一条警官，竟然会主动跪下，用嘴巴含着……  
小A的内心此刻土崩瓦解，摧枯拉朽，五光十色，姹紫嫣红，百鸟朝凤，万马奔腾，真是个火烧油锅底，雷劈天灵盖。  
而就在下一页……小A愣住了。古迦也好，一条警官也好，两个大男人，居然都脱得赤条条，你侬我侬黏糊糊地滚到了客厅的沙发上。那一年，男生间最流行的电子游戏还是街霸，而一条警官脸上的表情，他只在其他男生课间鬼鬼祟祟传阅，还故意笑嘻嘻地摊开来到处展示，臊得女生们脸红哭鼻子去找老师告状（当然自己也分了一杯羹）的破旧泛黄杂志上的，被擂台上壮汉对手分开双腿，掀起裙子的春丽脸上见过。  
大热天的，小A看得全身冷汗直冒。  
？原来……  
过大的精神冲击，对14岁中学男生的稚嫩心灵打出了致命一击。小A的世界观正在碎裂。  
小A的脑子一片混乱，黑与白的光影在脑中不断浮现着。一条警官？一条警官！小A脑海里的古迦，仍然是如同剧中那样，那样充满热情地呐喊着。可是，可是……这句充满热血与友情的【一条警官】，对于小A来说，现在已经截然不同了。为了逃脱脑海中的影像入侵，小A迫不得已睁开眼睛，却头晕脑胀只觉得头顶的天花板正在徐徐塌向自己；痛苦不已的小A又闭上眼睛，而在陷入黑暗的一瞬间，他的灵魂又飘荡回了一条警官家客厅的沙发上：正义的英雄与帅气的警察，两个大男人光着屁股抱在一起，缠绵得难舍难分。  
小A艰难地咽下一口唾沫；小A有点想吐。  
原来，他们俩从第二集的火烧教堂就…在天台上就……了吗。如果是这样的两个人的话…古迦不用说了，当然是大帅哥；一条警官呢？也是相当有男人味的。这两个男人中的男人，正义的英雄，当之无愧的男子汉，在无数次患难见真情的同生共死之中，火星迸射，爱意萌发，然后擦枪走火，也不是不能接受…不对，我他妈都在想什么呢！！！！这可是在搞同性恋啊………这是流氓罪……  
妈的……真变态……恶心死了……  
小A大概有点想吐，自己的脑子很热，但其他的地方可能要比脑子还更加火烧火燎。在书桌小台灯的昏黄灯光之下，深夜难眠的小A蜷缩着身体，身体燥热难耐，心中五味杂陈，一边翻开了枕边的那本书，一边悄悄把手伸进了自己的内裤。  
小A觉得这一切真是太恶心了，太恶心了，居然能让自己烦躁到半夜打飞机。  
…  
一个星期之后，依然是烈日炎炎的酷暑天，小A又一次回到了租书店。  
“喂，老板，这本书多少钱啊。”小A咽了咽口水，攥紧了口袋里皱皱巴巴的几张纸币，那是他一个星期攒下的早餐费。“…我不小心把内页弄脏了，挺不好意思的，不、不如就直接卖给我吧。”  
“…这样的书，还有吗？就是那个什么…蒙面超人古迦，的外传，封面是古迦和剧里的男二号刑警的。…对对，要画得帅气一点的…我还没看够呢。”  
………  
废话不多说了，我要看这样的。我cp给小直男性启蒙


	11. dirtytalk/椿+五一

预警：dirtytalk，直男椿医生+五一的下流黄段子，口嗨

2020.12.29  
一条伸出舌头，像猫咪舔牛奶一样舔起五代下巴上的痣 

2020.12.30  
两人在浴室里做爱。五代在插进去的状况下，有点大狗狗撒娇一样地说：今天好想让一条桑自己手淫给我看啊～想看一条桑一边被我插着，一边打飞机的样子。一条桑会满足我这个心愿吗？

2021.01.01  
弱智，雷，别看，五一椿三人下流相声  
“虽然我是知道男人和男人也可以做的，但你们俩…明明是一样的身体，到底要怎么来啊。…”  
“不，怎么会一样呢，不一样啊！虽然都是男人，但我的更长更饱满些，一条桑的则要比我的粉嫩些，颜色很浅，体毛也要少一…”  
“……五代雄介！！！！”

椿医生乐得嘴里的茶都喷了，坏笑着盯着一条看，说，我对你俩的几把长啥样没兴趣，我可是直男，而且之前给你俩体检，早都看过了。要说不一样，那你俩的可真挺不一样，这玩意真的是十人十色啊。一条听在耳朵里，脸都红到耳朵根子了。


	12. 窥淫，强制公开play

预警：路人古朗基；俘虏/物化凝视；窥淫；攻受赌博

2021.01.02

“大家安静。就这样杀掉的话，未免也太便宜他们了哦？说起来，昨天我听说了一件有趣的事情……发生在两只雄性临多之间的交尾，其中一只必定会被迫担任雌性的角色，承担受精的职责呢。”

“那么、他们两个，不就是最好的研究道具吗？大家也不妨来猜猜，如果在这里强迫这两只临多进行交尾表演的话，可恨的空我与总是来碍事找死的刑警，究竟哪只会是雌，哪只会是雄呢？”


	13. 清水妄想/暗恋

没啥预警

2020.01.03  
zepeto的涩谷十字路口地图真的很喜欢…  
五一来这里约会，约会途中一条抓到了两个混在人群中趁乱扒窃的小偷，五代制服了一个醉汉抢劫犯，把钱包还给路边的女学生。  
看见弹吉他的街头歌手，五代微笑着竖起大拇指。然后去吃回转寿司吧！夹起寿司喂进对方的嘴里。  
最后他俩去小巷子里的爱情旅馆了（什么啊 

2021.01.04  
一条桑这种性格保守，带点老派的严肃和古板的正直的人，如果在十三年里突然意识到自己对五代雄介的感情是“爱”，又会是什么样的反应呢。  
他连夏天都穿着严严实实的长袖衬衫，还喜欢吃红豆馒头这种很传统的点心。真想看一条桑这样的，有点抱残守缺的人，被名为爱恋的、自己也懵懵懂懂的痛楚折磨着啊。 


	14. 51击剑

预警：股交，拼刺刀

2021.01.04

想看51击剑，非插入式性行为，先互相给对方手マン，然后兜合わせ，正面位十指相扣，红着脸把自己的唧唧和对方的唧唧握在一起爱抚，拼刺刀或者插入大腿根部摩擦。  
做完之后五代打开冰箱，拿出两瓶冰镇的凉丝丝的pocari sweat，自己一瓶，一条桑一瓶，拧开瓶盖喝个爽。  
当然这个是私心，因为我想喝了。


	15. 空我官方小说读后感

2021.01.06  
【空我官方小说的一段读后感】  
【含有很多个人私心的解读！】  
【含有剧透】 “

公元里一片嘈杂，数辆警车聚集在了这里。一条与实加向辖区探员报告状况后，再次回望山野母女两人曾经在此生活的房间。无线电通讯的声音交错响起，一群警察慌忙开始准备。在夕阳斜照的房间一角，由香里茫然地坐在那里的背影，两人尽收眼底，然后转身离去了。  
他们在走往火车站那微微倾斜的坡道上，夕阳从正面照来，令两人不得不将头压得更低。从柏油路升起的热气令脚步变得缓慢。这时，一直无言地边走边思考的实加突然停下了脚步，说道：“为什么会输掉……”  
“怎么了？”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
路人惊讶的视线都集中在了实加的身上。一条也被这突如其来的举动吓了一跳，但仍然尽力以冷静的样子问道：“怎么回事？”  
“对不起……但真的很不甘心……她居然就这样陷入了那些古朗基的诡计之中。”  
“输掉是指这个吗？”  
“……不是输了吗……输给48号……伽部凛所属事务所的人也是……至少那位经纪人小川应该察觉到了……伽部凛并不是人类。”  
“的确……从伽部凛的话里，也应该能窥探到这些吧。”  
“即使如此，那位经纪人却什么也没做……还要未确认生命体继续以偶像的身份存在……”  
“总有一天伽部凛可能会萌生出人类的心，她是这样深信着吧……伽部凛的伪装就是完美至此。所以……”  
“才不是那样！”  
“什么？”  
“只是无法割舍而已！虚假的幸福……以及随之飘来的金钱诱惑……一条先生太天真了！”  
他们一时之间陷入了沉默。被街角的喧闹包围的这段时间，恐怕实际上只有数十秒，但是一条却觉得寻种下一句话的时间长得讨厌。他非常明白实加的想法，她被未确认生命体夺去了至亲，想去斥责那被可恨的存在利用而行动的人。此外，还有斥责自己太天真一事，一条自己本身也一直有着这种感觉。  
“的确如此……所以，我会一直束缚着自己。”一条在心底如此低语着，“其实我知道的，理想与现实之间存在无限的距离。”  
这些话都没有说出口，他只是说着“走吧”，并转身往车站走去。”

…这个真的很瘟。字里行间仔细想想就巨瘟无比啊。  
看起来说的是那位被古朗基杀死的，直到最后一刻仍然无条件信任、爱护着少女偶像的经纪人，其实说的是……  
只是无法割舍而已。只是无法割舍而已。他早就下落不明了，变成初生空我的人是我。是我！不是就连你自己都说过，自己在这十三年里，从来不会放过【九郎岳附近出现无名尸首】的任何消息吗？为什么你仍然无法发觉？？虚假的幸福。你只是无法割舍而已。

“淋浴将沉重的心情连同汗水一起冲走，一条倒在床上闭上了双眼。他的内心不可能没有焦虑，他也希望确实地只以警察的力量收拾最后的敌人。但这理想正面临崩溃，事情又会变成五代再次出现，警察只能依赖他的力量……将人类力量的界限交予获得非人类力量的五代一人承担……明明自己已经在心里发誓要让这种事情告终……  
不知什么时候开始，豆大的雨点在外面降下，宁静的房间里只有雨声在回响。着单调的声音，让一条勾起了某段记忆。  
小学三年级时，儿童时代的一条曾经遇上过一条在雨中颤抖的小狗。他把它唤了过来，把面包给它，面前的小狗忘我的吃了起来。然后，这条狗猛力的将尾巴挥动得快要断掉一般的样子实在太可爱了。一条禁不住一边说着“要来我家吗？”，一边将它抱了起来。但就在这个瞬间，一条突然想起自己的住所不允许饲养动物……小狗从变得无力的双手自然落地，一条马上转身全力奔跑。他没有回头，只是不断地跑着……  
当他们下一次遇上时，小狗被汽车撞死了。当一条睡醒之际，只是过了大约十分钟而已。  
雨声变得更加响了。”

“  
这里的暗喻也挺瘟的……午夜小狗心碎事件。当然也侧面说明五代确实是小狗…！  
这条小狗猛力地将尾巴挥动得快要断掉一般的样子，实在太可爱了…！！  
一条桑还是和小学三年级的时候一样，完全没什么长进啊。面对无可逃避的分别，仍然只是强迫自己马上转身，全力奔跑着逃离，拼了命地往自己心口捅进刀子一样地，断舍离。连红着眼睛回头看看都舍不得。生怕自己会动情呢。


	16. 拟犬化

预警：动物化，拟犬化

2021.01.10

邻尽皆知的明星狗，大白狗萨摩耶雄介酱，蓬松柔软，香香白白，肥美大绵羊，云朵棉花糖，一身好毛，一肚子坏水。  
最喜欢做的事情是在警官主人给自己洗澡的时候，胡乱扑水把主人的衣服也弄湿。然后歪着头用亮闪闪的无辜狗狗眼盯着主人，直到主人羞愤又没辙地红着脸，把衣服也脱光，来跟自己一起洗香香。 


	17. 少侠与捕快

预警：AU，OOC我流捏造，胡言乱语的伪·轻喜剧。  
纯粹为了满足个人妄想。只有片段，很可能不会成文。  
不作为五一同人，当成原耽观看也可以。（？

2021.01.11

京城近来天象邪祟，妖鬼横行，惨案连连，人心惶惶。有位云游天下的年轻侠客恰巧途经此地，于是决心留在京城斩妖除魔，守护百姓一方安乐。  
少侠与前来查案的捕快不打不相识，因为案件频发，两人不得不天天黏在一起了。  
少侠和捕快去逛夜市搜查线索，张灯结彩游人笑，高楼红袖客纷纷。侠客和捕快一边走一边分析案情，一边毫无自觉地谈恋爱。

2021.01.12

来点少侠x捕快的OOC妄想记录。  
少侠云游四方修炼途中，偶然途径京城，本打算只在客栈住下一夜就走，却没想到连口饭都还没吃上，就瞧见集市里有人偷鸡摸狗。  
这可瞒不住少侠！少侠决定见义勇为，追着那毛贼跑了一路，期间不知撞歪了砸坏了多少摊子，终于把贼人给擒住。这时却有一道身影分开人群，玉树临风，俊朗非凡，原来是京城里无人不知，仪表堂堂深得民心却不近女色，至今仍未娶妻的捕快。  
捕快一张俊脸眉头紧蹙，隐隐有些愠怒。这贼本来是自己要亲自捉拿归案的；捕快早就盯好了梢，等着毛贼自投罗网，要不是这个不知从哪里冒出来的少侠半路横插一脚，本可以手到擒来，现在却搞得鸡飞狗跳一团糟。受到牵连的摊主们纷纷嚷嚷着：哪里来的毛头小子瞎胡闹，赔钱赔钱！  
少侠露出一抹满嘴白牙的傻笑，朝着捕快竖起大拇指：抓到了哦！不用担心我！  
捕快气得脸红：谁要担心你啊？！去衙门走一趟吧！  
捕快嫌少侠干扰公务，先拿些银子安抚了摊主们，让几个属下把贼押走等候发落，又二话不说，把少侠绑了带去衙门。少侠百口莫辩，胡言乱语辩解了一路都没办法，正走到衙门门前的时候，少侠终于心一横，心想：实在是没办法了，但既然天无绝人之路，那就只能…  
于是众目睽睽之下，少侠不管青红皂白，当即在人来人往的衙门门口，用自己的嘴凑上去强吻，堵住了捕快的嘴！趁着捕快唐突被亲吓得不轻，像是被踩了尾巴的乌圆小狸一样浑身炸毛，少侠偷偷拿出匕首割了绳子就跑，一眨眼就没影儿了。  
这种事当然是一传十十传百，没过几天就被全城的老百姓茶余饭后到处讲。自那以后，捕快每每走在街上查案，都有街坊邻里来胡乱打趣，还有一群小顽童跟在屁股后面笑他，唱着自己编的儿歌起哄。捕快简直要被少侠气死了，现在京城里的老幼妇孺都在谣传他是兔儿爷，之所以年近而立还未娶妻，是因为他有断袖之癖、龙阳之好，专喜欢挑着像少侠那样英俊潇洒的男儿郎玩亲嘴，做一对假鸳鸯。  
而捕快想不到的是，三日之后的城北突发妖魔食人案；他奉命前往查案时，又一次遇到了那倒霉的少侠。  
自此，一段孽缘徐徐展开。

2021.01.12

少侠掏出一个小荷包，里面是一大把铜板和星星点点的碎银子。  
少侠不好意思地笑着挠挠头：这几天在客栈做店小二，有人来打尖我就跑跑堂，有时候也帮忙煮些肉或者温温酒，就攒下了这些钱。听老爷子说，最近的来客都比平时多了不少呢，嘿嘿。  
那天我为了抓贼，砸坏了老婆婆的瓜果摊，几个阿叔的肉摊还有好多胭脂首饰什么的，当时真是多谢捕快大人您出手相助呀。但既然是我搞出来的麻烦，又怎么能花您的银子呢？剩下的我再慢慢还。我们还来日方长呢。  
捕快没有接过那些铜板和碎银子。摆摆手推拒掉。把这些都给了我，那你怎么办呢？你不是侠客吗？四处云游，舟车劳顿，难道不需要路费的吗。  
没问题的！少侠又笑了起来，竖起拇指，指指自己。我暂时也走不了啦，都不知道要在京城待到什么时候呢。到那个时候，盘缠银两就绝对能攒够了吧！  
捕快忍俊不禁，少侠如此乐天的性情，令他又是安心，又是忍不住扶着额头，长叹一口气。  
……真是个笨蛋啊。

2021.01.12

两人都吃下了长生不老的丹药。  
在那之后，少侠去继续云游天下了，只不过每年元日，少侠都会跑回京城看看，踏着客栈门前三尺厚的白雪，迎着檐下高悬的红灯笼与掌柜老爷子的嘘寒问暖，笑着闯入一片喜气洋洋的人海喧哗。  
捕快依旧做着他的捕快，从城东跑到城西，一整年都难有闲暇的时候。但每逢七夕，捕快都会在妙龄少女们的欢笑声中，被簇拥着来到白沙河堤边的柳树下，等着少侠前来赴约。女孩子们的笑声清脆，回荡在夜空中，宛若银铃。月上柳梢头的时节，是他们特地约好了与彼此相见的日子。


	18. 体温计play

预警：道具/性玩具。其实挺纯情的。m级往上，没到explicit

2021.01.14

因为工作太累又天气转凉，一条不幸发了烧。五代留在家里照顾他，却无论如何都找不到一条家中的体温计了，只好出门去买。  
夜深人静，楼下的药店已经打烊，只能买到便利店里没卖完的儿童体温计，就是需要插入直肠测体温的那种。

五代就带着这个体温计回来了，真是抱歉，一条桑…商店只有这种入体式的体温计了。你自己一个人来，应该也可以吧？我刚刚用酒精消好了毒，也看了说明书，这个需要计满五分钟，等下我关上门出去，用客厅的时钟帮你计时好了。  
五代就这样很自然地走了出去，随手掩上门。  
实在是没有别的办法了。全身无力的一条从厚厚的棉被里伸出手，拿过那只体温计，又使出了全身力气才掀开被子，将身上穿着的睡裤褪到臀部下方一点。从来都没有用东西这样进入过自己体内，本来就有点羞耻和慌乱的一条，现在更是因为发烧虚弱全身无力，插了几次都歪歪斜斜地对不准，不是从手里滑脱，就是角度错了。这样来回失手几次，体温计上涂的润滑油都蹭在了床单上。  
一想到自己现在正在做的事情是何等的轻浮与失态，而客厅内等候的五代，又与自己只有一门之隔……一条的嘴唇颤抖起来，额头滑落下不知是因为发热还是因为羞愧难当而泌出的汗珠，瞳孔更是被烧得水盈盈的。  
好了吗？一条桑？需要我从现在开始计时吗？门外的五代在喊他。猝不及防之间，一条的脸颊本就因为发烧而泛起红霞，现在更是红得快要滴血。不，先不要，再等等！一条嗓音沙哑，在发热虚脱的状态下急忙喊出了这句话。  
诶？难道一条桑是还没有放进去吗…五代的声音飘过来，毫无自觉的一记直球，打得一条全身又是一抖，体温计直接摔在了床铺上。要不要我来帮帮一条桑？一条桑现在这么虚弱，没有力气也是正常的啦，正好应该由我来照顾嘛！  
没有回话。然后又过去了好久，至少有一分钟那么长，终于从一条的房间里，传来一句稍有些发颤，且完全没有威慑性的，声线软软的妥协。…进来吧，五代。  
五代从沙发上起身，推开门走进屋子里。一条裹着厚厚的被子躺在床上，活像一只吐了丝把自己包裹在里面的蚕宝宝，正露出苦闷又有些难以启齿的表情，而那根体温计，此时正宛若原封不动般放在床边的柜子上。一条没有看他，只是脸颊泛着比起方才更为可疑的绯红，紧紧咬着嘴唇，在被汗浸湿的枕头上把脸扭向一边。  
我知道了，我来帮一条桑吧～  
然后五代只能小心翼翼地用颤抖的手一点一点推进去。大约推进了三四厘米的深度，差不多足够了，就停了下来。因为生病出汗而变得湿滑的一小块会阴皮肉下方，那根细小的温度计直挺挺地翘在外面，尾端陷没进褶皱抱拢，暗粉色有点潮湿的沟壑里，如同被什么小动物的小嘴吞了进去，咬得严丝合缝不放开。五代想起了曾在宠物店见过的，嚼着草叶的兔子或豚鼠，那些软糯的小动物，粉嘟嘟的小嘴巴蠕动起来就是这样子的。  
那根体温计明明细小无比，却令一条体会到无比鲜明的异物感，或者说是被侵犯被填满的感觉；一条被身体的高热烧得头晕眼花，而五代的脸庞在柔和灯光下晃动的虚影，又以同样的方式闯入他的视网膜。一条只感觉心头受到下半身的触觉带动，而稍稍有些不明所以的发痒。  
五分钟里，两人就这样静静地，鸦雀无声地呆在一起，凭着尴尬又微妙的默契，谁都没有多说一句话。窗外传来深夜的风吹拂落叶的沙沙声，伴随着桌子上的手表、客厅里的挂钟的指针吱吱走个不停的转动声，五代能听得见自己艰难地咽口水与小心地呼吸的声音；这样的私密接触…实在是太超过了。一条的状况也足够狼狈，不仅要保持着M字分开双腿的羞耻姿势，更无时无刻不在意识到自己正在五代的面前光着下半身，肠管内还被挤入了异物的事实。  
漫长的五分钟终于结束。秒针指向整点的一刹那，五代伸手过去，把那根体温计从一条的体内拔出。本来是再正常不过的善后工作，却因为种种微妙的事态交织，在空气中炸裂出跃动的火花。而玻璃水银的柱体异物也一路摩擦，牵扯到体腔的软嫩内壁，激得一条发出一声猝不及防的惊叫，又因这突如其来的尴尬状况而毫无威慑力地怒视了五代一眼。  
意识到自己的失态的一条，连忙红着脸拉上睡裤。这样的体验真是太超过了，让他此时此刻恨不得立刻逃跑，但又不知道该跑到哪里去。  
五代迎着灯光举起体温计。好像超过三十八度了…啊，有水痕遮挡住刻度了，让我再仔细看看…  
一条晕晕沉沉又气急败坏：不，不许再说了！！  
……  
然后俩人打了一炮，出了一身汗，就莫名其妙退烧了。  
（未完（先存个档


End file.
